This Phase I proposal is to develop audio-tactile reading technologies. These should greatly improve access by blind people to typical graphs, charts, and diagrams in modern news, business, or scientific literature. Such access could dramatically improve their educational and professional opportunities. Quality of life for blind people is a mission of the National Eye Institute.